Secreto (SasuSaku)
by Hikari Haruhi-chan
Summary: -Te convertirás en una asesina.-Le dijo Sasuke. -¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella.-¿Y si no quiero?- -Tú matarás a los asesinos de tus padres.- Sakura guarda un gran secreto... que ella no sabe. Pero Sasuke se encargará de decírselo.
1. ¿Quién eres tú realmente?

Hola. Soy Hikari Haruhi-chan, de nuevo, autora de _Orgullo y Prejuicio (SasuSaku) _y _Amiga mía (SongFic SasuSaku)._

Lamento subir tantos fics en tan poco tiempo, pero es que estoy en una lucha por la compu... y mis historias.

Espero les guste.

_**Secreto.**_

_**By: Hikari Haruhi-chan.**_

* * *

¡Pum! ¡Pum!

La pequeña niña se tapó los oídos, y se tiró al suelo, debajo de la cama. Desde allí pudo observar como sus padres eran asesinados brutalmente. La niña quedó traumada por ese suceso…

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

16 años después…

Ya iba a la universidad. Había olvidado su pasado, ya que su cerebro bloqueó ese recuerdo. Todo lo que ella recordaba, era haber estado siempre en un orfanato, siendo adoptada en un hogar, y en otro, por ser una niña problema…

-Vaya, ya llegó Sakura-chan…-

-Deja el 'chan' en paz.- Le dijo ella a la que se había vuelto su mejor amiga: Ino. Otra niña problema.

-Faltaste a tu trabajo ayer…-

-Lo sé. El antro estaba más divertido…-

-Con este, ya van 5 trabajos que te corren…-

-Y qué? El problema son ellos, no yo.-

Ino se río con ella… pero después se enserio. –Sakura, en serio. Debes tomarte tus trabajos más en serio… no puedes volver a parar en la correccional de nuevo.-

-La última vez que estuve allí, fue hace 2 años Ino…-

-Sí, y ahora irías a parar al bote.-

Ambas vieron pasar a un muchacho con lentes, y bastante torpe… en teoría, un nerd, cargando todos sus libros, y se le caían siempre.

-Qué bruto…- Dijeron ambas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En clase, ese mismo día…

-Y el 25% de la ecuación química del potasio es… Sasuke.- Dijo la sensei, esperando que el chico respondiera.

El chico era el nerd que ellas habían visto pasar, e iba a la clase de química avanzada que le habían puesto forzosamente a Sakura. Tímidamente se levantó. -3.5 gramos de carbonato potásico.-

Sakura se burló de él…

-Sakura, deja de burlarte del compañero y siéntate bien.-

Sakura estaba sentada en una posición muy irrespetuosa para estar en una clase de química. –Gomen, pero no estoy acostumbrada a sentarme 'correctamente' mientras un nerd está hablando…-

-Ve a la dirección.- Ordenó la sensei. –Ahora.-

-Ash…- Chasqueó la lengua. Se levantó pesadamente. –De nuevo a un reporte…-

-N-no me molesta…- Habló tímidamente el nerd, defendiendo a Sakura. –No la mande a… a la dirección, o…onegai.-

Tanto Sakura como la sensei lo miraron extrañamente…

-Pá… pásela por esta vez, onegai…- Rogó el nerd, pero con la cabeza abajo.

-Ammm, bueno… Como el compañero te la pasa… Siéntate, Sakura.-

La pelirrosa miró extrañada a su compañero nerd…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lo esperó al final de las clases…

Lo vió salir, y le cerró el paso. –¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le preguntó Sakura, de manera desafiante.

Él se atemorizó, y bajó la mirada. –P-por nada, Sakura-san.-

-¿Sabías qué siempre me mandan a la dirección?-

-Sí.-

-¿Y luego? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-E-es que Sakura-san… si te ponen un reporte más… te expulsarán de la escuela…-

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?-

-Tú… quieres continuar tus estudios.-

-No sabes eso.- Le dijo retadora, y atemorizó más a Sasuke. –Eres nuevo, ¿cierto?-

El chico bajó más la mirada, y se subió los lentes…-S-sí… Acabo de entrar a esta universidad, p-porque solo aquí tienen química avanzada…-

-Y pensar que a mí me metieron a esa clase a fuerzas…- Dijo Sakura, de manera pensativa.

-C-cómo te metieron, S-Sakura-san?-

-Qué te importa, _nerd.-_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

2 meses después…

Sakura de nuevo se encontró con el _nerd torpe._ Parecía que él siempre buscaba una oportunidad para acercarse a ella… y Sakura no era tan mala para rechazarlo… daba esa apariencia, pero realmente le gustaba platicar con ese nerd…

Esta vez, de nuevo, los libros se le cayeron a él… los recogió.

-H-hola, Sakura-san…- Sonrío torpemente.

A Sakura aquello le sacó una pequeña risa… -Imbécil, tiraste tus libros…-

Después… Estaban caminando placenteramente.

-Te… te gusta estudiar… cierto, ¿S-Sakura-san?-

-Eres un idiota. No me conoces.- Le dijo a la defensiva.

-P-pero Sakura-san…-

-¿Por qué dices qué me gusta estudiar?-

-Porque si no te gustara… ya desde cuando te hubieras salido de la escuela, Sakura-san.-

-Eso es bastante idiota.- Le dijo despectivamente.

-No, no lo es… Si no te importaran tus estudios… no hubieras entrado siquiera a la secundaria… y no vendrías diario a la universidad… ¿cierto, Sakura-san?-

Aquello la dejó callada. La verdad, le encantaba estudiar… y añoraba tener una familia que la apoyara con eso.

-No lo sé, y déjame en paz.- Terminó, y se fue molesta.

El nerd torpe, con lentes, y mal peinado… sonrío.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al día siguiente… A la hora de la salida…

-¡Sakura-san!- De nuevo, era aquel torpe nerd… Solo que ahora sus libros no se le habían caído, ya que los llevaba en su mochila bastante ridícula.

Sakura iba con Ino, y volteó. –¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó irritada.

-Oh, es el torpe nerd.- Agregó Ino.

-Sakura-san… Ino-san… ¿Puedo irme con ustedes?-

Ino hizo una cara mala, y puso los ojos en blanco. Miró a Sakura. –¿Sabes qué? Me dan asco este tipo de cosas. Si este torpe es tu amigo, vete con él. Pero yo no voy con ustedes.- Se fue.

Sakura la miró irse… No sabía cómo considerar a Sasuke, pero sí parecían amigos.

Comenzó a caminar, habiéndose quedado sola. Y Sasuke la siguió, caminando torpemente.

Llegaron a un callejón en el que Sakura entró, sin saber adónde dirigirse.

-Nee, Sakura-san… Espérame.- Casi iba corriendo tras ella, torpemente.

-¿Por qué Sasuke?- Se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Por qué qué?- Preguntó él, cayéndose al detenerse bruscamente.

-¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Por qué intentas ser mi amigo?- Preguntó cabizbaja.

El muchacho se levantó, detrás de ella. Sonrío. –Porque lo necesitas.-

Sakura volteó a verlo con intriga, pero en ese momento, Sasuke sacó una pistola de su mochila y apuntó detrás de él, disparando… Jaló a Sakura, y la ocultó tras él, en un muro…

La chica, en ese preciso instante, al escuchar balazos en dirección a ellos, y al ver al 'nerd' disparar como todo un profesional… recordó su niñez, y a sus padres muertos.

Todo le dio vueltas… y se desmayó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Despertó… La luz se filtraba por aquellas cortinas grises, y le daba en la cara…

Estaba recostada en una cama, que no era de su departamento rentado… Este cuarto era más grande, y estaba cuidado, pintado de blanco.

Alguien estaba sentado, de espaldas, en una silla, junto a la mesa… Viendo algo.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Qué bien… despertaste.- Le dijo, aún de espaldas.

-¿Quién eres?-

Aquella persona volteó. Resultó ser un guapo chico, que la miraba irónicamente. Se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Quién eres y qué hago aquí?- Exigió respuestas Sakura, mientras se defendía de él de manera inconsciente.

-Bien.¿ Quieres respuestas? Te las daré: Soy ese nerd que va a tu clase de química avanzada. Estás aquí porque estuvieron a punto de asesinarte, y si hubieras regresado a tu departamento, ya estarías muerta.- Finalizó.

Sakura quedó shockeada. –¿Tú eres Sasuke Kurroth?-

El chico río. –No. En realidad me llamo Sasuke Uchiha. Estuve de encubierto protegiéndote en tu escuela.-

La chica se le quedó viendo, intentando encontrar parecido alguno entre este chico guapísimo, y el nerd feo que iba a su escuela…

Pero no lo encontró.

-¿No me reconoces? 'Ho-hola, Sakura-san…'- Habló, al mismo tiempo que se ponía sus lentes de nerd, y se echaba el cabello despeinado hacia enfrente.

-¿S-Sasuke?-

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-¿Qué hago yo aquí?-

-Esta es mi casa, por si te lo preguntas.- Se quitó los lentes, y regresó su peinado a la normalidad.

Sakura comenzó a llorar…

-¿La chica ruda… llorando?- Se extrañó el pelinegro.

La chica comenzó a llorar más fuerte…

-Sakura…-

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué aparentaste ser alguien que no eras?-

-Soy asesino profesional. Pero no mato ni mujeres ni niños. Ahora estoy contratado por alguien que, parecía, quería protegerte… pero no era así. Quería que te matara… no lo hice, como vez. –

-No matas mujeres ni niños.-

-Ni chicas hermosas que tienen un oscuro pasado y guardan un temible secreto.-

A Sakura le dolió la cabeza. No entendía nada, y sinceramente, no quería saberlo. –¿Puedo irme?- Se sobó su cuello.

-¿Ya terminaste de llorar?-

-Me duele la cabeza siempre que lloro, y ya me cansé. ¿Puedo irme?-

Sasuke río. –Je… no.- Le dijo serio.

-¿Por qué no?- Su expresión facial cambió: ¿por qué aquel sujeto creía que podía mandar sobre su vida?

-¿Es que acaso no me oíste?- Le dijo serio Sasuke. -Están a punto de asesinarte, y tu departamento está hecho trizas. Mataron a la mayoría de tus vecinos sádicamente, buscándote. Afortunadamente estabas en la escuela…-

-Pues que me maten.- Dijo la chica sin importancia. -¿Puedo irme ya?-

-Que no. ¿Estás sorda?-

-¡¿Por qué no?!- Gritó ya del todo enfurecida.

-Porque te buscan para matarte… ¿Te lo deletreo?-

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Que me maten!-

-Sí, dejaré que te maten. Creo que yo mismo lo haré con mis propias manos… pero después de saber por qué quieren hacerlo.- La miró. –¿Pasó algo en tu niñez, algo que te haya dejado traumada?-

-No.-

-Sakura, no me mientas.-

-Mataron a mis padres cuando yo tenía 4 años… ¿Contento?-

-¿De qué forma murieron?-

-Les dispararon.- Sakura volvió a vivir aquello. Ya lo había olvidado. –Yo… me escondí debajo de la cama… O algo así. Creo que después, llegaron unos oficiales, y me mandaron a un orfanato…- Se tomó su cabeza. –No lo sé… Todo es muy borroso en mi cabeza.-

-Duerme de nuevo.-

-Quiero irm…-

Sasuke volteó a verla amenazadoramente. Su rostro era bastante sombrío. –Duérmete.- Ordenó.

Sakura se asustó. Ella era ruda, pero ese chico atemorizaba más que ella… hasta la asustaba a ella. Por lo que obedeció sin rechistar, y sin saber qué rayos estaba ocurriendo… O por qué entró el muchacho en su vida, por qué se estaba adentrando de más en su alma…

* * *

Gracias por dejarme meterme en sus mentes de nuevo.

¡Nos leemos! (Si es que puedo actualizar de nuevo, antes de que borren mis ideas ¬¬)


	2. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Hola. Soy yo de nuevo. Como sigo en una batalla legal por la compu, y porque no me borren mis historias, aquí les dejó el capítulo 2.

_**Secreto.**_

_**By: Hikari Haruhi-chan**_

* * *

Despertó como a las 10 de la noche de ese mismo día.

El muchacho no se encontraba allí, y a Sakura se le hizo raro.

Cuando lo buscó en la oscuridad, lo vio sentado en el suelo, al borde de la cama dónde ella se encontraba acostada, con los ojos cerrados. Ella se asomó de más, para verlo bien al rostro.

Iba a tocarlo movida por su curiosidad. Pero en cuanto acercó su mano a la cara del chico, este sorpresivamente encerró su mano en la suya, asustándola…

-¿Qué crees qué haces?- Le preguntó, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Sakura se zafó de su agarre de un tirón. –Nada. Quería preguntarte dónde está el baño.- Mintió.

-Búscalo tú misma.- Fue su respuesta, y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Aquello asestó un punto más en su contra. Él mentía, y Sakura lo podía asegurar… y si la tenía en su casa contra su voluntad, no era para nada bueno… estaba secuestrada.

-¿Por qué duermes en el suelo?-

-Porque si duermo en la cama, me tirarías. Ya te vi dormir, y duermes como león enjaulado.-

¡Plok! Otra gotita de agua que iba llenando poco a poco el vaso…

-Estúpido.- Dijo Sakura.

-Por cierto, deberías de dejar de decir groserías… No te queda. Tu imagen no dice eso de ti.-

-Deja de intentar conocerme, ¿quieres? Tú no sabes nada de mí, así como yo no sé nada de ti. Y si me disculpas, me largo de este asqueroso cuarto.- Se levantó.

El chico sin abrir los ojos, sonrío. –Cómo tú quieras.-

Sakura no entendió esa sonrisa maliciosa. Llegó hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla: no pudo. Tenía llave.

-Eres un maldito…- Le dijo. –Dame la maldita llave.-

-No.-

-¡Maldito!- Se sacó su zapato y se lo lanzó. Sasuke se movió un poco, esquivándolo.

-Wow, tienes tino. ¿No quieres aprender a asesinar?- Le dijo sarcásticamente.

-No te creo ni una maldita palabra, maldito idiota. Me estás secuestrando, ¿sabías?-

-Si así se le llama… sí, te estoy secuestrando. Ahora, si no dejas de maldecir y cierras tu maldita boca de una vez, te voy a dormir drogándote… y despertarás muy confundida y con una jaqueca terrible hasta dentro de una semana, y asombrada y _dolida_ de ver con cuantos tipos pudiste acostarte en una sola noche.-

Aquello calló a Sakura. El muchacho sabía ponerse a su altura, o incluso peor.

-¿Y si tanto soy una molestia para ti, por qué no me abres la puerta y me dejas ir?-

-Porque no quiero. Fin de la discusión.-

-Entonces explícame qué es todo esto.-

-Te lo expliqué, y como no soy maestro, no te lo repetiré otra vez.-

-Si planeas violarme, bien… hazlo de una vez y déjame ir.-

Él volteó a verla, con una mezcla de emociones tanto en su rostro como en sus ojos.

-No soy violador niña estúpida, y aunque lo fuera, jamás me acostaría contigo… Me das asco.-

-¿Entonces qué rayos pretendes?- Dijo ya del todo harta.

-1. Callarte la boca. 2. Pretendo educarte. 3…- Hizo una pausa.

-¿3?-

-3. Protegerte.- Desvío la mirada.

-¿Y con qué maldito objetivo?-

El chico abrió muy grande sus ojos. –Vuelves a maldecir, y haré que limpies mi zapato con tu lengua.-

-Mal-di-to.- Se burló en su cara, acercándose a él.

Él se levantó velozmente, tomó a Sakura de la nuca, la agachó a la altura del suelo y puso su cara a milímetros de su zapato…

-Lámelo.- Ordenó.

Sakura quería levantarse pero no pudo, ya que él la sostenía de la nuca, impidiéndole moverse.

-¡Qué lo lamas!- Repitió.

La chica, bastante humillada ya, cerró los ojos y una lágrima fugitiva se le escapó. Abrió su boca lentamente, y sacó poco a poco la lengua. Cuando iba a tocar con su zapato… el muchacho la levantó, de nuevo bruscamente.

-Es… suficiente.- Mencionó, soltándola.

Sakura comenzó a llorar… Jamás en su vida la habían sometido, ni forzado ni… humillado así. Aunque no la dejó hacerlo, la… atemorizó de veras.

-No… vuelvas a decir ni una sola mala palabra.- Ordenó Sasuke. –Ahora… ve a dormir.-

-Ya me cansé de dormir…-

-Entonces quédate despierta hasta mañana. Y prepárate, por que mañana se te cumplirá tu deseo.-

Aquello dejó a Sakura intrigada, mientras él se volvía a sentar en el suelo, y a cerrar sus ojos… Pero no se atrevió a preguntarle nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Volvió a despertar… renegó. Lo único qué hacía desde ayer era dormir, y despertar.

El chico se encontraba parado frente a ella, observándola.

-Estaba entre esperar 2 minutos más a que despertaras tú sola, o arrojarte agua fría en la cara.-

-¿Entonces te tengo que agradecer que me dejaras despertar a mí misma?-

-Sí.- Se dio la vuelta.

-Imbécil…- Pero ahora lo susurró. No quería que la escuchara y repitiera lo de la noche anterior.

-Te escuché, por si te lo preguntas.- Le aclaró él, aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, y prácticamente muy lejos, lo que ahogaría la voz.

-¿Es que eres un robot, o un ser biónico? Duermes a ratos… de hecho, creo que ni duermes, ya que siempre estás despierto. Escuchas susurros, que ni mi padre escucharía…-

-Soy un extraterrestre.- Dijo él, con toda tranquilidad.

-Mentira.-

-Claro que es mentira, tonta. Soy un asesino profesional, ¿recuerdas? Mi talento nato es detectar cosas que ni tú detectarías.-

-¿Cómo el sonido de una mosca entre una muchedumbre de 1000 personas escuchando música a todo volumen?-

Él la miró, negativamente. –Soy un asesino, no un ser sobrenatural. Para detectar algo ínfimo entre muchas cosas se requieren de varios sentidos a la vez: oído, vista, olfato…-

-¿Olfato?-

-No te pienso dar clases. Péinate un poco, saldremos.-

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Salir? Lo miró boquiabierta.

-Sí, se te cumplirá tu deseo: salir de esta habitación. Vamos.- La empujó.

-Chotto…-

Se peinó un poco, antes de salir…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'SALÓN DE BELLEZA'

-¿Por qué me trajiste a un salón de belleza?-

El muchacho miraba distraído hacia todos lados. –Porque te harán un cambio de imagen.- Respondió sin importancia.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Por qué?-

-No hagas más preguntas. Y no me interesa cómo te lo hagan… será a tu gusto. Como tú quieras.-

-¿Y la universidad?-

-Por hoy faltarás.-

-Y… ¿cómo voy a pagar el salón de belleza?-

Entonces se hizo digna de la mirada de Sasuke. –¿Eres tonta, o te haces?-

-Pero no traigo dinero.-

-Yo te lo estoy ordenando. Y no hagas más preguntas.-

-Está bien. Me salgo sin pagar y me doy a la fuga… ya estoy acostumbrada.-

El chico la miró temeroso: si hacía eso, iba a llamar mucho la atención… así fue como fue encontrada.

-No seas idiota.- Le dijo. –Yo te lo pagaré. A ti hay que explicártelo con manzanas y bolitas.-

Se metieron… Tardaron como 6 horas. El chico estaba desesperadísimo y aburridísimo: agarraba una revista, la hojeaba… Miraba a Sakura: que la chica no lo quería así, que así no era lo que ella quería, que ella lo quería más claro, que más corto, etc, etc…

Sasuke tomaba una revista: la hojeaba, la miraba a ella, la estilista y él se miraban aburridos, que Sakura no lo quería así…

Hubiera sido más fácil si no le hubiera dicho: 'A tu gusto. Cómo tú quieras'… que arrepentida se dio. Él se lo hubiera escogido, y punto.

Sakura sonrío ante su reflejo. Se puso de pie, y modeló ante Sasuke.

-¿Y bien?-

La verdad es que sí se veía linda, y él se sonrojó: ella antes tenía su cabello descuidado, con orzuela, largo, rosa…

Pero ahora, lo traía sumamente corto, pintado de negro con mechas rubias y rojizas…

-Mmmm… Regular.- Le dijo él.

La estilista sonrío que por fin le hubiera gustado el resultado a Sakura, y suspiró satisfecha.

Sasuke pagó y ambos se fueron.

-Tu ropa.- Dijo él, y la miró.

-¿Qué tiene mi ropa?-

-Cámbiala y bota esa.-

Ella se tomó su ropa. –Cómo no es la tuya…-

-Vas a cambiar tu modo de vestir.- De nuevo le ordenó, amenazadoramente.

Ella lo miró. –¿Y cómo pretendes qué me vista?-

-Con un vestido.- Le dio la respuesta, antes del 'lo que tú quieras', para luego arrepentirse.

-No…- Dijo ella. –No, no y no… todo menos un vestido.-

Sí: un vestido era todo lo contrario a su personalidad… y a su ropa.

-Sí, un vestido es perfecto… en lugar de esas tiras de tela que cargas por ropa. Ese collar, esos zapatos y tu modo de caminar… deséchalo. Ahora te tienes que ver como no tú, todo lo contrario a Sakura Haruno.-

Cuando se hubo desecho de todo…

-Y esa cadena…-

-No.- Le dijo ella, y se tomó su cadena. –Esto no. No lo tiraré.-

Sasuke observó bien la cadena. –De acuerdo. Consérvala. Te doy permiso.-

-Gracias.- Dijo sarcásticamente.

El chico observó a Sakura de pies a cabeza: zapatos de piso, nada de tenis agujerados, rotos ni sucios. Vestido de niña, lindo, de vuelo amplio, y con una cinta en la cintura. Suéter decente, y bien peinada y arreglada… Hasta los chicos volteaban a verla… Simplemente, linda.

-Pareces otra…-

-Soy la misma, idiota.-

-Sí, eres la misma idiota.- Confirmó él.

Ella puso un rostro negativo.

-Te enseñaré un lugar.- Le dijo él. –Pero nada de querer siquiera acercarte a él, mirarás únicamente de lejos. ¿Entendido?-

-¿Por qué, papi Sasuke?-

-¿Entendido?- Repitió, pero con un rostro amenazador.

Sakura suspiró. –Entendido, papi Sasuke.- Sarcásticamente.

-Y deja de llamarme así, o te daré un susto que recordarás por siempre.-

Sakura ya jamás le volvió a decir así… Sasuke realmente la asustaba.

La llevó hacia su antiguo departamento. Quemado, acordonado por la policía… inaccesible.

-Mi departamento…- Dijo Sakura.

-En este lugar mataron a algunos de tus vecinos buscándote.- Explicaba mientras seguía caminando, no la dejó detenerse. –Para tu suerte o desgracia, no sé cómo considerarlo, no estabas allí… pero mira todo lo que provocas…-

-Realmente… ¿querían matarme?-

-Sí. ¿Ahora me crees?-

Sí: ahora le creía. Sasuke la salvó, protegiéndola… y ahora, la estaba salvando… ¿por qué?

El reloj de Sasuke sonó, indicando una acción.

-Debemos irnos.- Dijo él, mirando su reloj.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya es la hora.-

-Pero quiero recoger algunas cosas de mi depar…-

-¿Qué te dije?-

-¿De qué?-

-Hazte la tonta. De este lugar: mirar…-

-¿Sólo de lejos?-

-Wow, no eres tan tonta…-

-Ya deja de insultarme, ¿no crees?-

-¿Entonces entiendes palabras?-

Ella lo miró, únicamente.

-Bien. A partir de este momento, no eres Sakura Haruno. Tu nombre es Sayuri Shaw. Debes cambiar tus modales: sentarte como señorita, hablar como señorita. Comportarte como señorita.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque debes cambiar tu imagen y tu yo. Bueno, tu imagen ya está arreglado: eres irreconocible. Pero tu personalidad… buf…-

-Puedo ser una dama.-

-¿Ah sí? Demuéstramelo.-

-¿Y ahora, Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué requieres todos estos cambios de mí?- Habló como una jovencita temerosa e indefensa.

-Genial.- Dijo él divertido. Inmediatamente se enserio. –Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso.-

* * *

_**Zhohar: **_Gracias por tu comentario. De verdad no creí que a alguien le llamara la atención este fic. Sasuke es tan frívolo, y Sakura es una rebelde total. Pero espero que te siga gustando mi fic. Gracias.

Y también gracias a todos los que no dejan reviews, pero que se toman el tiempo para leer mis historias.

¡Nos leemos!


	3. ¿Eh?

Hola de nuevo.

Aquí está la continuación.

_**Secreto.**_

_**By: Hikari Haruhi-chan**_

* * *

Llegaron al departamento. Y el chico pelinegro comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-Fui con un 'amigo', y me hizo tu pasaporte…-

-¿Falso?-

-Tanto, que pasa por uno real.- Se lo enseñó, con foto y todo.

-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo?- Es que la foto era de ella ya con el pelo corto y pintado.

-Es un profesional.- Cortó Sasuke. -Te harás pasar por mi esposa: Sayuri Uchiha...-

-¿En serio saldremos del país?- Dijo emocionada.

-Jamás… me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando.-

-Está bien.- Dijo sin importancia.

Él suspiró. –Serás Sayuri Uchiha. Vinimos a este país solo de vacaciones, y a conocer a las geishas…-

-¿De veras? Vivo en Japón y jamás he conocido una sola geisha…-

-¿Me permites?- Dijo molesto. –Vamos a regresar a nuestro país de origen: Italia.-

-Pero tanto tú como yo tenemos rasgos asiáticos.-

-Eso es porque yo tengo nacionalidad tanto italiana como japonesa.- Respondió el frío (y guapo, pero terrible) muchacho.

-¡Qué buena imaginación Sasuke! ¡Qué buenas ideas tienes!- Le alabó Sakura.

-Estoy hablando en serio: mi padre era italiano, y mi madre de aquí, del Japón.-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó sorprendida la pelirros… no, ya no: la ojijade.

-Sí, y si a esas nos vamos, tú tienes todos tus rasgos japoneses…-

-Obvio, mis dos padres eran de aquí…-

-Bueno, hablando en serio: tengo las dos nacionalidades, por lo que me es fácil entrar y salir de ambos países…-

-Pero yo no.-

-Nunca escuchas nada de lo que digo, ¿cierto?- Le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. –TE HARÁS PASAR POR MI ESPOSA, SA-YU-RI U-CHI-HA.-

-Ahhhhhhhh…-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el aeropuerto…

-Pasaporte.- Sasuke le dio el suyo. –Qué tenga un buen vuelo Uchiha-san.-

-Arigatou.-

-Pasaporte.- Detuvieron a Sakura. Ella les dio su 'pasaporte'. -¿Sayuri Shaw de Uchiha?-

-H-hai.- Dijo ella, mirando a su 'esposo'.

-Sí…- Sasuke la tomó de la mano. –Ella es mi muy adorada esposa. Nos casamos hace un año en Tokio…- Abrazó a Sakura. –¿Verdad, mi amor?-

Ella miró al suelo, sonrojada. –Sí.-

El oficial aduanero le devolvió el pasaporte. –Qué tenga un buen viaje Uchiha-san.-

-Arigatou.-

Sasuke se dio la vuelta abrazando a Sakura, sonriente.

-Si no me sueltas en los próximos 5 segundos, gritaré y todos sabrán qué me estás secuestrando…- Amenazó Sakura.

-Hazlo. De todas maneras si te encuentran y te matan, yo seguiré vivo…-

Aquello atemorizó a Sakura, y dejó qué él la siguiera abrazando…

-Te mataré yo misma algún día…-

-Pues veremos quién será más rápido ese día.-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Llegaron a Venecia, Italia…

Sakura veía asombrada y emocionada el canal de Venecia a través de la ventanilla…

Sasuke venía aburrido, leyendo un libro…

-¡Mira esas cosas!- Le hablaba en japonés. –¡Son barcos chiquititos!-

-Se llaman góndolas…- Le aclaró él en perfecto japonés. –Y no vinimos a pasear para que conocieras Italia…-

Sakura entonces desvío su mirada a él, y miró el libro que Sasuke sostenía en sus manos… estaba en italiano.

-¿Hablas italiano?- Le preguntó curiosa.

-No, solo veo que tan idiota soy como para intentar leer algo que no entiendo.-

-Solo era una pregunta.- Dijo ofendida.

El capitán habló en japonés, y la azafata en italiano, anunciando que pronto llegarían a su destino.

Sasuke cerró el libro y lo guardó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aterrizaron…

Ambos salieron del aeropuerto, y Sakura se sintió bastante rara en un lugar desconocido, con gente diferente, y con un idioma totalmente diferente.

-¿Tienes sed?- Le preguntó él de manera amable.

-Hai.-

Sasuke se acercó a un puesto, habló en perfecto italiano y compró 2 aguas frescas…

Le dio una a Sakura.

-¿Cómo te doy las gracias?-

El chico tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. –'Hontouni Arigatou gozaimasu Sasuke-sama' estaría bien.-

-En italiano, idiota…- Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿En italiano idiota? No sé. Yo solo sé hablar en italiano normal.-

-En italiano normal, onegai Sasuke-san.- Con un ojo temblándole del coraje.

-Ahhh…- Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. –Graze.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Gra…ze.-

-Gra…ze.-

El chico sonrío. –Eres pésima. No te entendí na-da.-

-Graze.- Repitió Sakura.

-No le das el acento…- Se río. La pockeó en la frente. –Nunca vas a poder hablar en italiano.-

-Imbécil.-

-Graze.- Dijo él, con perfecto acento italiano.

Sakura suspiró. –¿Y cómo pretendes que yo viva en este lugar?-

Sasuke alzó su brazo, haciendo que Sakura lo siguiera con la vista. Señaló un lugar a un costado de ellos…

-Ese es un pequeño poblado japonés. Toda la gente allí habla japonés, y uno que otro, italiano.-

-¿Y por qué venimos a este lugar?- Le preguntó. –¿Por qué no me dejaste mejor en mi país?-

-Porque debajo de ese poblado, existe una organización secreta llamada 'La sociedad enjaulada'. Allí te entrenarán para que seas una asesina al igual que yo…-

-¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Por qué me secuestraste?-

-Porque tú misma te encargarás de enfrentarte al que quiere matarte. Porque tú misma te defenderás… Porque tú misma lo matarás con tus propias manos.-

-Pero… ¿por qué?-

-Porque te busca para matarte, al igual que lo hizo con tus padres. Porque solo tú puedes hacerlo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Sakura, hay un señor que planea gobernar todo el mundo… Él mató a tus padres porque ellos se interpusieron en su camino. Ellos eran parte de 'La sociedad'… y con esa cadena que tienes…- Miró la cadena en el cuello de Sakura, y ella hizo lo mismo. –Podría hacerlo.-

-¿Qué hace esta cadena?-

-Mmm… Lo averiguarás después.- Sonrío, tomando otro sorbo de su jugo.

-¿Y si no quiero ser una asesina?-

-No puedes negarte…-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Porque entonces tendrías que regresar tú sola a Japón después de que me pagarás todos los gastos que he realizado por ti: cambio de imagen, ropa, pasaporte, boleto de avión… hasta el agua que te compré en la plaza. Y en Japón tendrías que dejar que te matarán… no te puedes esconder de ellos.-

Sakura quedó boquiabierta: ella no tenía nada, solamente la ropa que llevaba puesta y ya. No poseía nada, no tenía dinero, no tenía casa… nada.

-¿Y luego?-

-Yo te pagaré todos tus gastos: comida, ropa, transporte… A cambio, tú aprenderás a matar con precisión… solo así me pagarás.-

-¿Me trajiste a Italia solo para eso?-

-Sí.-

-¿Por qué?-

Shaoran la miró. –Bien. Tu hermano mayor, al que nunca conociste, está aquí. Tus padres lo dejaron desde que nació aquí. Ellos te tuvieron en Japón, 8 años después. Venían de vez en cuando a ver a tu hermano. Los mataron en Japón, fue una emboscada. Tu hermano me mandó por ti a Japón después de comprobar que te habían encontrado. Él siempre ha sabido todo de ti, desde dónde vives hasta qué te pones, y qué comiste. Estás aquí por tu hermano. Y si no entras allí, me matará a mí. Así que, o te haces una asesina, o te mataré yo mismo para que tu hermano me mate a mí. Fin de la historia.-

Sakura estaba boquiabierta. –¿Q-qué?-

Él comenzó a caminar. –Qué te harás una asesina.- Finalizó con simpleza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Pasa.-

Sasuke detuvo una puerta abierta para que pasara Sakura. Cuando ella pasó, se cerró y parecía una pared, no una puerta.

Adentro, se veía un hombre de espaldas, con unos audífonos en el oído. Volteó un poco la cabeza para ver a los recién llegados.

-Él se ve… tenebroso.- Susurró Sakura a Sasuke. Este solo cerró sus ojos, molesto.

El otro hombre se levantó, pero aún se veía tenebroso. Los miró.

Caminó unos pasos, mirando seriamente tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke. Sakura cerró los ojos, con miedo…

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Saltó hacia él como perrito faldero, lamiéndolo como tal.

-¡Suéltame!- Le pateó el rostro, y la cabeza del sujeto quedó debajo del pie de Sasuke.

-¿Eh?- Sakura quedó con los ojos abiertos, y con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Por qué te comportas así cuando TU HERMANA está aquí! ¡Idiota!- Le enterraba más su pie.

-¡Me duele!- Se quejaba el tipo, con cascaditas en sus ojos.

-¡Entonces no seas tan idiota!-

-E-eto…- Los interrumpió Sakura. –¿E-eres mi hermano?- Se dirigió al tipo.

Al segundo, el sujeto ya estaba arriba, parado correctamente, y Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, y con una gotita sobre su cabeza con cara de fastidio.

-¿S-Sakura-chan?- Le estiraba las mejillas.

Ella solo lo miraba, mientras el sujeto le estiraba las mejillas.

-¡Suéltala!- Sasuke le dio una patada voladora en la cara, haciendo que soltara a Sakura. –¡No ves que le duele! ¡Imbécil!-

-¡Pero Sasuke!- Lloraba en una esquina, con una nube negra sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ella es tu hermana maldito imbécil! ¡Cómo si de veras jamás la hubieras visto!-

-Gomenne Sasuke-kun…-

-Grr…-

Sakura alzó la mano, haciéndose merecedora de las miradas de ambos chicos.

-¿Sí?- Dijeron ambos.

-¿Son homosexuales?-

Sakura casi fue asesinada por dos pares de manos, unos de Sasuke, y los otros del otro sujeto.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- Gritaron ambos.

-¡Yooooo soooolooo preeguuntaaaaaabaaaaa!-

-Soy tu hermano, Sakura-chan.- La abrazó después del intento de ahorcamiento, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó ella, y forcejeó contra él. No se lo pudo quitar de encima.

La miró a los ojos, soltándola. –Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Te convertirás en asesina, ¿verdad?-

-Ahhh…- Sakura miró a Sasuke. Este la miró sin expresión. -Creo que sí…-

-¡Genial! Debo ir a comenzar a prepararte lo que vas a ocupar para tu entrenamiento.-

-Idiota…- Susurró Sakura.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡CHICA IMBÉCIL!- Saltó sobre ella, tirándola y quedando sobre ella.

-¡IDIOTA!- Sasuke mandó a volar a Naruto muuuuuyyyyyy lejos.

-¡WIIIIIII!- Su grito se perdió en el horizonte.

Sakura volteó a ver a un furioso Sasuke. –Je, je… Estem… ¿estás bien?- Preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Tu hermano me fastidia. Es un imbécil.- Comentó el chico, aún completamente irritado.

Y en cuestión de instantes… Naruto estaba parado detrás de ellos.

-Arreglaré tu entrenamiento.- Dijo el rubio, pero ahora de manera seria. Miró a Sasuke. –Cuídala.- Ordenó de manera atemorizante.

-Hmph.- 'Respondió' Sasuke. Comenzó a caminar. –Vamos Sakura.-

La chica salió de allí, mirando extrañadamente a su hermano, Naruto. Y al chico que tenía enfrente: Sasuke.

Ambos querían hacerla una asesina, pero también querían protegerla… ¿Por qué?

* * *

Quiero agradecerles porqu sigan mi fic, y también gracias por sus reviews...

_**Zhohar:** _¿Te han lanzado zapatos voladores? Ja ja, qué gracioso... pero qué feo. Debió doler. Bueno, te diré que... ambos tienen mucho sufrimiento que sobrellevar, y lo verás...(los verás sufrir muajajajaja!)

**_Guest:_ **Hola. Ya no entendí sí te gustó la historia, o no. O si nada más odias la actitud de Sasuke, la de Ino y la de Sakura... Ahorita se tratan así (y probablemente sigan tratándose así), pero no llegarán al final con esa actitud... (excepto Ino, no sé qué pase con ella je je...) Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

Y también gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic, aunque no dejen reviews.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
